


castle

by SunshineExploder



Series: badlands [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a cute stranger who's good at sex, Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Henry Laurens - Freeform, Henry is a shit dad, John Laurens - Freeform, John is an angry gay, M/M, Meeting in a Bar, Non-Explicit Sex, One Night Stand, Sex with a stranger, lots of metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineExploder/pseuds/SunshineExploder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you asked John what happened in those next few hours, he’d never be able to tell you. It’s a blur. All he remembers is Alexander."</p>
            </blockquote>





	castle

John growls to himself as he storms through the streets of New York. Anger builds in his body and bubbles in his blood. He feels like he’s gonna boil over, but he doesn’t give a  _ fuck _ . He’s pissed and he wants to wreck something. Wants to feel destruction beneath his hands. Maybe he’ll be released if he is a creator of chaos.

The longer he walks, the more he replays the phone conversation with his father in his head. John thinks he can hear his father’s cold, clinical voice still dismissing him. He can hear his own voice, warped with rage and screaming.

_ “I’m sick of it! I’m sick of trying to be your poised, perfect fucking son! I’m gay and liberal and I care about justice and I want to be a doctor and I don’t want to keep pretending to be who you want me to be!” _

_ “Jack, don’t speak that way to me. I am your father.” _

_ “You are a bitter, twisted old man and I wish you’d died instead of Mom.” _

_ “John Laurens, you shut your damn mouth!” _

Thinking of the moment when Henry lost his cool and finally yelled back at John brings a dark grin to John’s face. As mean as his words were, he believes them. He completely wished it had been Henry who’d died when John was ten. The old man sitting on his throne of political power and money should’ve died instead of John’s beautiful, compassionate mother. But life isn’t fair and Henry Laurens is still alive.

John’s feet take him into a bar. He throws himself onto a seat and orders a beer. One beer turns to four, plus about three Jagerbombs. His world spins and he stumbles out onto the small dance floor. If you asked him what happened in those next few hours, he’d never be able to tell you. It’s a blur. 

All he remembers is Alexander.

Alexander is a stranger that John runs into out on the floor. John vaguely recalls being steadied, being asked if he was okay. Who knows how he replied. He could’ve said nothing for all he cares, because Alexander is and was beautiful and it’s not like John has ever been good with words anyway. 

Time goes on and John figures the soft, floaty feeling was Alexander’s lips on his. They’d collided, he knows that much. Two hurricanes meeting and twisting up together. The memory of a deep urgency still rests in John’s muscles, and he thinks he remembers getting out of the bar and heading straight for Alexander’s apartment. 

The bruises that adore John’s skin days later must’ve come from Alexander nipping and biting at his freckled skin. They’re claims to John’s body, and he still doesn’t mind. He sort of remembers baring his neck for them either way. He remembers begging for teeth and tongue and fists against the long column of his throat. He remembers Alexander happily obliging.

John had swallowed his pride that night, he knows that for sure. His whole body had ached the next day in a very telling way. He knows he must have let Alexander rock into him and press him down into the lumpy mattress and show him that his body was a castle to be turned to rubble.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of another new series. It'll be a bunch of Lams angst fics based on all the songs from Halsey's albums "Badlands" because I can. Good job to you if you can find every reference to the song.


End file.
